Niece to Meet You
by GilOonaGobyforevs13
Summary: When Toriel's brother needs someone to take care of his daughter while he manages his anger, he calls up Toriel to keep her for months, years, possibly forever. Her and Sans greet the child with open arms, but is she not as happy and okay as she's showing off to be? Read to find out!
1. Chapter 1

"MELODY!" The little child could hear her father's loud, harsh voice boom across the house, "CLEAN YOUR ROOM NOW!"

"Can I have a minute?" Melody asked, "I'm dusting up here."

"MELODY!" Her father seemed tense, nervously biting his lower lip, as if he had to hold back wanting to physically hurt his daughter. He sighed, trying to calm himself, "Get down here and clean your room."

Melody ran downstairs, shaking in fear of her father, "Y-Yes, Daddy." She dropped the feather duster on the ground and walked into her room.

He started to pace, no matter how hard he tried, he just didn't seem ready for a child. He geniunely loved Melody and wanted what was best for her, and now he knew what he had to do. He started to sob, and muttered, "She'll be happier somewhere else." He dialed his sister's number, and spoke into the phone, "Tori? Oh hi..."

"How's your anger management going?" Toriel asked, warmly over the phone, "Any better?"

"I-I- um... Not really." He stuttered, "I need to straighten myself up a little, and I could really use some assistance."

"How can I help?" She asked, her boys and daughter playing and squealing in the background.

"I was thinking..." He sighed, "I know you have your hands full, but can you take care of my daughter until I get my act together. I thought I was ready for this, but I honestly don't have a clue where to start."

"Of course," Toriel chuckled, "I rarely ever get to see my niece. That would be great! How long is she staying?"

"Months, years, heck, maybe forever." He said, "Just as much time as it takes if I can settle myself down at all."

"Get her bags ready!" Toriel replied, checking her watch, "I'll see you two here!"

"Right." He chuckled, nervously.

He then called for Melody again, "Get in here!"

"Um...um... Yes, Daddy?" Melody said, nearly crying out of fear.

"Calm down, honey," Her father replied, "I just want to tell you a little something... You know your Auntie Toriel?"

"Y-yes?" Melody said, tilting her head, "What about her, Daddy?"

"Well..." He sighed, "I'm gonna have you live with her for a while, just until I can shape myself up. I'm not patient enough for you, Melody, I think you deserve someone who can treat you as the warm, tender child you are..."

"But Daddy..." Melody started to cry, as she rolled up into a ball on the floor, "I want to stay with you..."

"Melody," He said, sternly, standing up and walking off "You must understand, child. I'm doing this for your own good! You foolish foolish girl, do you know how miserable you will be if you stay here? Get out of the floor, I say! You must pack your bags because YOU aren't staying here, and that is FINAL."

Melody wiped her tears and got up to grab some bags and stuff them with her necessities, or what she felt like we're necessities.

Author's Note- So here's my first story, in this one, Torian is indeed a child, and not a baby, though you will probably see a LOT more stories of her as a baby. So here's my little introduction of some new members I made up, Melody, and her father, Melroi. Melroi actually does have anger issues, and until he gets them under control, Melody does stay with her Auntie Toriel, Uncle Sans and her cousins. Sorry about the sloppy writing, my mind has just been tormenting me to do something productive, and I finally got the motivation to do something, at 11:06 in the night. xD Always with the at night motivations and thoughts, during the day I'm lazy af doe. Today I've just been stressed and been feeling like there's something I need to get done, and I have occasional feelings that everyone pretty much hates me if I don't do something, and I have no motivation or any idea what I'm supposed to be doing. I hate that feelings. HATE IT. Anyway, there's a little rant about how stressed and anxious I get over stupid things. I hope you enjoy what I have so far, I may tune in with chapter 2 soon, with my mental state, I don't even know what I'm doing with my life.


	2. Chapter 2

Toriel and Sans took a seat on their couch, making the kids sit on the floor for a family talk. "So guys, we're going to have a new child in our house," Toriel said, "She's gonna be staying here for possibly a long time..."

"So you're pregnant?" Asriel tilted his head.

"Oh no!" Toriel replied, "Remember your cousin Melody and Uncle Melroi?"

"You mean the man that always edgy with Dad?" Asriel asked.

"Yes," Toriel said, "But you know, Asgore was out of line too now, Asriel. He knew that what he did at that dinner pissed off Uncle Melroi. He should've just acted acceptable instead of picking a fight."

"Are you and Daddy replacing me?" Torian asked, eyes widening.

"Oh no, no, sweetie," Toriel shook her head, "Melody is just staying here until Uncle Melroi gets some better anger management."

"Is she nice?" Torian replied.

"According to Melroi, she's an absolute darling," Toriel said, warmly, patting her daughter's head, "You'll probably love her."

"And we were thinking maybe you and Melody could share a room," Sans chuckled, looking down at Torian, "Ya know, me and Tori did buy the bunk bed just for a guest."

The door bell rung, making Toriel arise from her chair, "Oh, that must be them now!"

She opened the door to see her brother, black circles on each of his cheeks, and covered in a red robe. His daughter wore two hot pink bows on each ear, she didn't seem to have the black circles, instead her face was pure white like the rest of her body. They both had chocolate brown eyes. She warmly smiled at her relatives, "Welcome to my home! I made some pie for the occasion, do you want some?"

"I just ate," Melroi said, patting Melody on the back, "But Melody would probably like some, wouldn't ya?"

"I sure would!" Melody giggled, running into the house, ready to have some of her aunt's pie. Melroi chuckled, walking off when Melody went inside, "See you guys!"

"You just gonna walk off?" Toriel asked, Melody eagerly running into the kitchen.

"This is the only way she'll stay," Melroi sighed, "She's too stubborn." He walked away, leaving Melody alone there.

After a slice of pie, she ran up to her Aunt Toriel, who was settled in on her chair, "Aunt Toriel, where's Daddy?"

She looked up from her book, and tipped her reading glasses, "He left a half an hour ago, my child."

"So I may never see him again?" Melody said, her voice starting to crack, "He didn't even want to say goodbye."

"Hey, it'll be alright," Toriel said, picking up her niece and placing her in her lap, "You're gonna like it here, alright?"

Author's Note: Hey guys, I finally made the next chapter, sorry it was so short, and I will try to make the next chapter longer. Finally got over my writer's block on this, and I finally got to meet my new foster siblings last night, and I've been hanging out with them all day today. They seem to like me, so that's good. I got a little nervous about whether they'd like me or not. Hehe xD They're great, I love 'em!


	3. Chapter 3

Melody sat in her temporarily shared room, and placed her hands in her face, breaking into tears. She missed her Daddy, and her mommy. Melody's mom, Lollody was sadly killed, by a human, that looked a lot like Frisk. In a certain timeline, this human had killed everyone, but to spare everyone else's life, Lollody gave her life so the timeline could reset and the devil human had a chance to turn good. She wonders why her mother was needed for that reset, maybe because the human refused to give her soul. Lollody was no normal monster, she was half human, and when you're half human, you can inherit the undying soul. Ever since Lollody gave her life to the reset, Melroi has been pretty bitter and temperamental, though he's been trying to get better for his daughter. He gave her to be with Toriel because he wanted her to be safe, since she was the only piece of Lollody he had left, since after the reset, she was erased from existence. But strangely her husband and daughter didn't forget her, she was kind and unforgettable, it's amazing anyone else could forget such an amazing woman. It's a rule that you can't talk about erased monsters, so she had no one to talk to about it. Suddenly, she heard footsteps behind her, but she was too upset to check.

"hey." He said, his Cheshire Cat smile still across his face. He kept her face in her hands, blowing off what Sans had said.

"don'tcha know how to greet your uncle?" Sans said, pushing Melody's head out of her hands, noticing her tears, "bad time?"

"No," she sniffled, "You're fine." She started to sob harder.

"hey... hey... it's okay..." Sans sounded more like he was convincing himself than the child, "you're okay. c'mon now, shake my hand."

She shook his hand, a farting noise coming from his hand. "whoopee cushion in the hand trick. it makes everyone laugh."

Melody started to wipe her tears and laugh.

"you feeling any better?" Sans asked, "at all."

Melody honestly had no idea.

"well, i brought you somethin'," Sans said, "i think you're gonna love it." He handed her a bottle of ketchup.

"What's this?" Melody said.

"ketchup." Sans said.

"And what about the fries, what are we putting it on?" Melody asked.

Sans then chuckled, "who said i brought you anything to go with it?"

"Ehh..." Melody said, pushing it to the side.

"more for me." Sans gulped down the ketchup, "oh yeah, and kid, don't worry about your dad, he loves you, and wants what's best for you."

Melody sighed, Sans just didn't get it, she wasn't questioning whether anyone loved her or not, she's just grieving about her parents, she missed her Dad and her mom, and she was upset there's nothing she could do about her life falling into shambles.

Next thing he said, believe it or not, sounded like he was reading her mind, "don't worry, you'll have a good life here. toriel is really nice, in fact, we're all really nice, we usually have a lot of fun. and usually every once a week papyrus makes very disgusting frozen spaghetti and toriel makes us pies, and we keep different types of condiments if you like to overdo it, i know i do."

Author's Note: It's been so long since I've posted here. I've missed this place! So much has been happening in my stressful life it's been hard to stay active. By the way, I have another story called Life Limits about UndynexAlphys' child Neptune if you want to read about that. You'll probably see me write more about Undyne, since I've grown a huge obsession with her.


End file.
